Yunjae: Betrayal
by Shimmaxx
Summary: Yunjae. Yaoi. Mpreg. Twoshoot. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal**

**Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin. Ahra**

**Genre: Angst, Drama**

**Warn: Yaoi, M-preg, cerita pasaran**

oOOo

Malam sudah begitu larut. Tetapi tempat ini masih ramai. Ketika orang-orang diluar sana telah terlarut dalam mimpinya, tempat ini masih dipenuhi wanita-wanita berpakaian minim dan pria-pria kelas atas berkantung tebal. Bau _**Alcohol**_ menusuk penciuman ketika siapa pun memasuki tempat ini.

Tempat ini tempat dimana kebanyakan orang mencari kesenangan di kehidupan malam. Tak jarang pula tempat ini dijadikan pelampiasan ketika seseorang sedang tak tenang hatinya. Tetapi beberapa dari mereka pun mencari uang dari tempat ini. Di Mirotic Pub.

Seorang namja manly berwajah tampan duduk diujung pub bersama satu orang lainnya. Tak jarang wanita menghampiri mereka. Tangannya menggenggam segelas minuman ber-_**alcohol**_. Meneguknya hinngga habis dan mengisinya kembali hingga penuh berulang-ulang kali. Bibir nya mulai memutih, matanya pun mulai sayu tanda kesadarannya mulai hilang.

"Yunho-ya dengan begini tak akan menyelesaikan masalah mu" seorang namja dengan wajah _**Cassanova**_ nya menempuk pundak namja yang mulai mabuk tadi.

"Kau tak tau apa-apa Yoochun-sshi" Yunho mengabaikan kata-kata Yoochun dan kembali mengisi penuh gelasnya.

"Aku tau yun. Aku sahabatmu, aku tau semuanya" Yoochun mulai jengah dengan kelakuan Yunho akhirnya dengan keberanian dia merebut gelas Yunho dan menumpahkan ke sembarang arah. Demi kebaikan sahabatnya.

"YAK!" Yunho meraih kerah Yoochun dan mengepalkan tangannya. "ASHHH" teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kita pulang" Yoochun mengalungkan tangan kanan Yunho ke lehernya dan menariknya untuk menuju ke mobilnya. Perlahan kesadaran Yunho benar-benar hilang hingga ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Yoochun mulai menjalankan _**Porsche **_nya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju apartemennya. Selama hampir satu tahun terakhir ini, ia _'menampung' _sahabatnya di apartemen miliknya. Yoochun selalu mendampingi Yunho ditengah masalah yang menipa sahabatnya tersebut.

Yunho telah menikah selama hampir 2 tahun dengan seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong. Seorang penyanyi _**Cafe. **_Orang tua Yunho tak pernah merestui hubungan mereka. Sementara itu Jaejoong sendiri seorang yatim-piatu sejak kecil. Yunho yang merasa dirinya mampu menghidupi keluarganya kelak akhirnya menikahi Jaejoong. Keduanya hidup ditengah kebahagiaan. Hingga suatu saat Yunho bertemu dengan Go Ahra. Seorang wanita cantik yang menjadi bawahan barunya diperusahaan. Beberapa bulan mereka _'berteman' _dan akhirnya Yunho benar-benar mengkhianati Jaejoong. Yunho berselingkuh. Jaejoong tak pernah mengetahui hubungan _'gelap'_ suaminya. Yoochun tau semuanya. Awalnya Yoochun menyalahkan Yunho tentang semua yang terjadi hingga akhirnya Yoochun mengerti satu keinginan sahabatnya yang mungkin tidak bisa didapatkannya dari Jaejoong. Yunho ingin mempunyai anak. Yoochun juga tau walaupun Yunho mengkhianati Jaejoong, sahabatnya itu hanya mencintai Jaejoong. Tidak dengan Ahra.

oOOo

**Flashback**

Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya kertas ditangannya. Kertas tersebut menyatakan bahwa didalam dirinya terdapat nyawa lain. Dirinya mengandung. Perlahan air mata Jaejoong jatuh. Dia bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia. Dia harus memberi tau suaminya. Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong mengambil ponsel didalam tas nya dan men-_**dial **_nomor Yunho. Sampai kali ketiga Yunho tidak menjawab. Jaejoong melirik jam di dinding kamarnya, jarum panjang tepat diangka 10 dan jarum pendek diangka 9. Kurang 15 menit menuju pukul 10 malam. Akhirnya Jaejoong memilih untuk meletakkan kertasnya dibawah bantal dan keluar dari kamarnya dan menunggu Yunho disofa.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum membayangkan reaksi suaminya nanti. Yunho sudah sejak lama menginginkan seorang anak. Itu yang membuat Jaejoong sedih dan takut karena dirinya tidak akan dapat memenuhi keinginan suami yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tapi siapa sangka, Tuhan memberinya keajaiban. Jaejoong akhirnya mengandung. Jaejoong terlarut dalam bayangannya hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar dirinya tertidur disofa.

Ditempat lain namja yang ditunggu oleh Jaejoong tengah berbicara didalam _**Audi **_hitamnya. Yunho menghentikan mobilnya sebentar atas permintaan Ahra yang duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Oppa, bacalah" Ahra menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Yunho. Dengan dahi berkerut, Yunho menerima amplop tersebut.

"K-kau, hamil?" Yunho membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya. Ahra menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

Yunho membaca kertas tersebut sekali lagi memastikan dirinya tidak salah. Tangan kanannya meremas ujung kertas. Dia tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Pada satu sisi dirinya bahagia karena sebentar lagi dirinya akan memiliki anak yang sudah lama ia impikan. Pada sisi lainnya Yunho merasa begitu berdosa pada Jaejoong, satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai. Dia telah mengkhianati Jaejoong.

"Oppa, kenapa diam saja?" suara lembut Ahra menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya. "Kau tidak senang?" Ahra tampak sedih.

"A-ani. Tentu saja aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia" Yunho memaksakan senyum dibibirnya.

"Jadi... apakah oppa akan memberitau Jaejoong?" Ahra mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela.

"Molla" Yunho menjawab singkat dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya untuk mengantar Ahra pulang. Mendengar jawaban Yunho, Ahra hanya menghela napas panjang.

Selama perjalanan tak ada satu diantara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ahra kecewa dengan reaksi Yunho ketika dirinya menanyakan tentang Jaejoong. Yunho kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah mengkhianati Jaejoong terlalu jauh. Dia tak tau harus mengatakan apa pada Jaejoong. Sementara itu tidak selamanya Yunho dapat membohongi Jaejoong.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Yunho tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah tiba didepan apartemen Ahra. Ahra turun tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Yunho menatap punggung Ahra yang menjauh, ia tau wanita itu kecewa pada dirinya.

oOOo

Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang tertidur disofa. Wajah tenang Jaejoong dapat memberi ketenangan dalam hatinya. Perlahan Yunho menyibak poni Jaejoong yang mentupi sebagian matanya. Namja tampan itu perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong dan diciumnya dengan lembut, khawatir membangunkan Jaejoong dari tidurnya.

Sebenarnya Yunho benar-benar mencintai Jaejoong. Bahkan tidak ada satupun yang dapat menggantikan Jaejoong dihatinya. Meskipun Yunho berselingkuh dirinya bersumpah kalau dia tidak pernah sekalipun mencium atau memeluk Ahra. Karena Yunho sama sekali tidak mencintai Ahra. Yunho tau dirinya jahat mempermainkan perasaan Ahra dan mengkhianati Jaejoong.

"Joongie, percayalah aku hanya mencintaimu" Yunho berbisik dengan lembut ditelinga Jaejoong dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. Yunho menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Jaejoong selama ia bisa, karena Yunho yakin setelah ini Jaejoong akan membencinya.

"Enghhh" namja cantik yang sedang terlarut dalam mimpinya pun akhirnya terbangun. "Yunnie?" Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Matanya menyipit menyesuaikan dengan terangnya ruangan ini.

"Aku pulang" Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong cukup lama. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa malam sekali?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"A-ada meeting penting dikantor" Yunho sekali lagi membenci dirinya karena sekali lagi ia membohongi Jaejoong. Tangannya mengelus rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Boo, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Yunho menarik napas panjang.

"Katakan saja. Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"Jinjja? Katakanlah duluan" Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Ani, Yunnie dulu" Jaejoong memainkan jari-jari Yunho.

Tiba-tiba wajah Yunho berubah serius. Yunho menundukkan kakinya seolah ingin mencium kaki Jaejoong. "Boo, aku minta maaf" wajah Jaejoong terlihat bingung. "Aku bersumpah, aku hanya mencintaimu" Yunho semakin menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku menghamili wanita lain" perlahan air mata Yunho mulai turun. Jaejoong tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Seperti nyawanya sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Joongie aku tau, aku tidak termaafkan. Tapi aku hanya ingin meyakinkanmu kalau aku tidak mencintai siapapun selain kau" perlahan Yunho menggerakan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Jaejoong dan dengan cepat Jaejoong berdiri. Jaejoong tidak menjatuhkan air matanya sama sekali.

"Yun, aku membencimu" Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya. Namja cantik itu mengunci dirinya didalam kamar mandi.

Jaejoong menyalakan shower dan mendudukan dirinya dibawah aliran air. Perlahan air matanya turun. Jaejoong menampar-namparkan tangannya sendiri kewajahnya. Berharap dia belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Jaejoong merasa dirinya benar-benar hancur.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat nyawa lain didalam perutnya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis tapi air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Jari-jarinya mengusap permukaan perutnya dari balik _**T-shirt**_ nya. Seketika hatinya menghangat. Dia tidak sendirian. Setidaknya dia masih memiliki sebagian diri Yunho didalam perutnya.

**End Of Flashback**

oOOo

Mata sipit Yunho perlahan terbuka. Kepalanya terasa berat. Dasi yang belum ia buka tadi malam terasa mencekik lehernya. Perlahan-lahan ia mengingat ingat kejadian tadi malam. Ia mabuk berat hingga kesadarannya hilang.

Yunho meraih ponselnya dari dalam kantung celananya. Hatinya menghangat saat melihat foto Jaejoong bersama bayi yang usianya belum genap 1 tahun bernama Changmin menjadi _**Wallpaper**_ ponselnya. Yunho mendapatkan foto itu dari Kim Junsu, adik Jaejoong. Junsu sendiri adalah kekasih dari Yoochun. Saat ini Jaejoong bersama Changmin-anaknya- tinggal di apartemen Junsu. Walaupun Jaejoong tidak ada di apartemen lamanya, Yunho tetap tidak ingin tinggal disana dengan alasan selalu teringat Jaejoong ketika menginjakan kakinya disana.

Bruk

Suara Yoochun yang meletakkan nampannya di meja nakas, menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya. Yunho melirik Yoochun sekilas.

"Makanlah. Semalam perutmu hanya terisi alkohol" Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yunho.

"Ne, gomawo" Yunho mengambil sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Yoochun.

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Ahra mencarimu" Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya disofa kamar Yunho.

"Mwo? Untuk apa?" Yunho menyuapkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dia akan pindah ke New York dan menikah disana. Dia juga ingin meminta maaf pada Jaejoong" ucap Yoochun menjelaskan.

"Hum... semoga dia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Soal Jaejoong, dia tak salah tapi aku yang salah" Yunho menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian salah Yun. Tidak seharusnya kau mengkhianati Jaejoong dan tidak seharusnya juga Ahra membiarkan mu mengkhianatinya. Kalian berdua salah" Yoochun selalu jujur. Dia tidak pernah membela Yunho jika Yunho memang salah. Meskipun Yunho sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ya, aku mengerti"

"Sudahlah tidak ada gunanya menyesali kesalahan yang sudah berlalu" Sekali lagi Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho. "Sebentar lagi anak mu genap 1 tahun yun" Yoochun berusaha mencaikan suasana yang kaku.

"Ne. Dan selama hampir setahun juga aku, appanya belum pernah menyentuhnya" Yunho tertawa sarkastik. Sejak Jaejoong mengetahui Yunho berselingkuh, Jaejoong tidak pernah mau bertemu Yunho. Bahkan saat melahirkan sekalipun. Beberapa kali Yunho mencoba menemui Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong selalu menolaknya.

"Suata saat kau pasti bisa bertemu Jaejoong dan Changmin, Yun. Toh kau dan Jaejoong belum bercerai. Masih ada kesempatan. Percayalah" Yoochun berusaha menghibur sahabatnya.

"Semoga" Yunho tersenyum tulus.

oOOo

"Hyung! Changmin menangis. Otthokae?" Junsu berlari kecil menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang berdiam diri disofa. _'Pasti memikirkan Yunho-hyung'_ pikir Junsu dalam hati.

"Kemarikan" Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggedong Changmin. Jaejoong menciumi seluruh wajah Changmin membuat Changmin menggeliat merasakan geli. Junsu tersenyum melihat hyung bersama keponakannya yang terlihat bahagia. _'Seandainya Yunho-hyung ada disini'_ lagi-lagi Junsu hanya dapat berkata dalam hatinya.

"Hyung, sebentar lagi Changmin berusia 1 tahun" Junsu mendudukkan dirinya disampin Jaejoong. Tangannya mengusap kepala Changmin.

"Ne. Minnie, cepatlah besar. Agar dapat menjaga umma" Jaejoong menggesekan hidungnya pada hidung Changmin.

"Hyung, kalau diperhatikan wajah Changmin tidak mirip denganmu" ucap Junsu polos,

"Maksudmu dia mirip Yunho?" Kata-kata Junsu sedikit membuat mood Jaejoong turun. Tapi harus ia akui, Changmin benar-benar duplikasi Yunho.

"Yak! Santai saja hyung. Aku hanya berkata jujur. Lagipula dia appa-nya kan? Jadi tidak masalah" Junsu merangkul pundak Jaejoong.

"Ah sudahlah. Moodku jadi buruk" Jaejoong beranjak meninggalkan Junsu.

oOOo

Yunho sedang sibuk dengan kertas dimeja dan _**Ballpoint **_ditangannya. Sesekali bibirnya tersenyum. Ia harap Changmin akan menyukai ini dan tentunya Jaejoong juga.

Sret

Tiba-tiba sebuah amplop jatuh dari mejanya. Yunho membuka amplop tersebut dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

_**Jung Jaejoong**_

_**Male**_

_**Male Pregnancy**_

_**(+)**_

Ingatan Yunho kembali ke masa lalunya dimana secara tidak sengaja Yunho menemukan kertas ini.

_**Flashback**_

Jaejoong menarik kopernya keluar dari kamar. Matanya bengkak dan masih berair. Semalaman dirinya menangis didalam kamar mandi setelah Yunho mengakui perselingkuhannya.

"Boo, kau mau kemana?" Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho yang menahannya.

"Joongie kumohon jangan pergi" Yunho memeluk tubuh kurus Jaejoong dari belakang. Menahan istrinya agar tidak meninggalkan apartemen.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho yang membuatnya sesak dan membalikan tubuhnya. "Dan aku juga memohon jangan temui aku lagi. Jangan campuri urusanku, Yunho-sshi" suara Jaejoong bergetar.

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya dan benar-benar pergi. Entah kenapa Yunho tidak mampu menahan Jaejoong. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Yunho mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju tembok sekali hingga tangannya memar. Yunho berlari kedalam kamar dan menjatuhkan dirinya dikasur. Menciumi aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang masih melekat di ranjang mereka. Berkali-kali Yunho mengucapkan kata maaf sambil meremas bantal Jaejoong.

Jaejoong benar-benar membuat Yunho menjadi namja yang hancur. Yunho mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dari mulutnya kepada dirinya sendiri seolah-olah dirinya benar-benar namja yang bodoh dan tak berguna.

Yunho melemparkan bantal Jaejoong ke sembarang arah. Tangannya meremas rambutnya sendiri hingga beberapa helai rontok dari kepalanya.

Sret

Mata Yunho menangkap bayangan amplop coklat yang jatuh kebawah ranjang. Dengan penasaran Yunho meraih amplop tersebut kemudian membukanya.

_**Jung Jaejoong**_

_**Male**_

_**Male Pregnancy**_

_**(+)**_

Seketika dunianya terasa hancur. Yunho benar-benar ingin melompat dari ketinggian atau meminum sesuatu yang berbahaya bahkan dia ingin mengiris urat nadinya. Yunho benar-benar frustasi.

_**End of Flashback**_

TBC

Annyeong! Author-sshi dateng lagi! kali ini bawa ff twoshoot hehe RnR ne gomawo~ *gatau mau ngomong apa* Maap cerita pasaran


	2. Part 2

**Betrayal**

**Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin. Ahra**

**Genre: Angst, Drama**

**Warn: Yaoi, M-preg, cerita pasaran**

oOOo

_18 Februari 2010_

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya miring diatas ranjang dengan tangan kiri yang menyangga kepalanya. Changmin yang tidur dengan nyaman disamping umma-nya menggeliatkan tubuh kecilnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka. Jaejoong mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kecil Changmin.

"Saengil chukkae uri aegya, Changminnie" Jaejoong berbisik lembut. "Terima kasih telah menemani umma selama setahun ini. Terima kasih karena minnie dapat menguatkan hati umma. Kau satu-satunya alasan umma bertahan disini. Tanpa kau mungkin umma sudah melakukan hal bodoh untuk mengakhiri hidup umma. Cepatlah dewasa, umma mencintai-mu. Sangat mencintai-mu" Jaejoong mencium bibir mungil Changmin. Semakin lama wajah Changmin semakin menduplikasi Yunho. Hati Jaejoong selalu terasa perih ketika melihat bayangan Yunho diwajah Changmin.

Perlahan air mata Jaejoong jatuh. Setetes air matanya jatuh tepat diwajah Changmin. Bayi itu mengangkat kedua tangannya berusaha meraih wajah Jaejoong. Ummanya hanya tertawa kecil melihat Changmin seakan mengatakan _'jangan menangis umma'. _Jaejoong meraih kedua tangan Changmin dan menciumi telapak tangan kecilnya.

Tok tok tok

"Joongie-hyung, bolehkah aku masuk?" suara Junsu menginterupsi kegiatan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya dengan cepat. "N-ne, masuklah" suara Jaejoong sedikit bergetar. Kemudian Junsu masuk ke kamar Jaejoong.

"Annyeong keponakan ku yang lucu. Saengil chukkae. Tumbulah menjadi namja yang kuat supaya bisa melindungi umma-mu yang lemah itu" ucap Junsu setelah Changmin pindah kedalam dekapannya. Jaejoong yang mendengar kata-kata Junsu hanya tertawa pelan. "Aku menyayangi mu" Junsu mencium pipi Changmin.

"Hyung, tadi Chunnie datang kemari dan dia menitipkan sesuatu untuk Changmin" Junsu menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna _**baby blue**_ pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menerima dan menatap kotak itu sebentar. "Dari Yunho-hyung. Aku harap kau tidak akan membuangnya. Yunho-hyung adalah appa dari Changmin,hyung. Dia ber hak memberi apapun pada anaknya. Terimalah" ucap Junsu dengan jujur.

"Aku tak akan membuangnya. Kau tenang saja" Jaejoong beranjak dari kasurnya dan meletakkan kotak tersebut didalam laci yang ada didalam lemari pakaiannya. Junsu hanya menghela napas, Jaejoong memang tak akan membuang pemberian Yunho tapi Junsu yakin Jaejoong juga tak akan membukanya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Jaejoong-sshi" Junsu yang merasa kesal atas yang dilakukan hyungnya akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari kamar Jaejoong bersama Changmin dalam dekapannya.

Jaejoong menatap punggung Junsu yang menjauh hingga hilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. "Kau tak mengerti suie. Semuanya tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan"

Ditempat lain Yunho duduk didalam kamarnya. Semua lampu ia matikan. Hanya cahaya dari ventilasi kamar dan lilin dihadapan Yunho yang menyinari ruangan ini. Yunho menyanyikan lagu _**Happy Birthday**_ dihadapan lilin tersebut. Berharap Changmin dapat mendengarnya.

"Jung Changmin. Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga kau tumbuh menjadi namja yang kuat. Dan menjadi namja yang bertanggung jawab. Tidak seperti aku, appa-mu. Jaga umma untuk appa, ne? Aku mencintaimu" Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya dan meniup lilin dihadapannya.

oOOo

Setengah tahun berlalu tanpa ada perubahan. Yunho tetap menjadi namja yang hancur. Jaejoong tetap membenci Yunho. Bahkan kini Yunho semakin hancur. Rasa penyesalannya terlalu dalam. Seandainya dulu dia tak bertemu Ahra. Seandainya dulu dia menerima Jaejoong apa adanya. Seandainya dulu dia tidak menuntut lebih dari apa yang telah ia punya.

Saat ini Ahra sudah hidup bahagia bersama namja yang benar-benar mencintai dirinya tidak seperti Yunho yang hanya memainkan perasaannya. Sesekali Yunho masih mengirimkan Ahra e-mail untuk menanyakan kabar putrinya. Jung Jiyool yang saat ini marganya telah berubah menjadi Park Jiyool sesuai marga appa barunya. Bagaimana pun Jiyool tetap putrinya. Sebagian dari diri Yunho.

_**Audi**_ hitam Yunho melaju membelah kota Seoul dengan kecepatan tinggi. Yunho mengendarai mobilnya tanpa tujuan. Selalu seperti ini ketika pikiran Yunho ada dibawah tekanan masalahnya. Yunho tidak tau kapan semua ini akan selesai. Kesalahan yang ia buat berujung panjang. Tidak jarang Yunho berpikir sampai dia mati pun, Jaejoong tak akan menerimanya kembali. Kalau tidak karena Yoochun yang selalu menyemangati dirinya, mungkin sudah sejak lama Yunho mengiris urat nadinya. Yunho menambah kecepatan mobilnya hingga tak jarang pengendara lain kesal dan menyumpahi Yunho yang melaju melampaui batas normal.

oOOo

BRUK!

Junsu membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Jaejoong tersentak karena terkejut. Kemudian memberi pandangan terganggu pada adiknya tersebut.

"HYUNG AKU MOHON DENGARKAN AKU KALI INI" Junsu bersimpuh dihadapan Jaejoong yang duduk disofa.

"Junsu-yah. Ada apa?" Jaejoong menatap Junsu bingung.

"Yunho-hyung mengalami kecelakaan" suara Junsu mulai bergetar. "Temui dia hyung kumohon" air mata Junsu mulai menetes.

Jaejoong tertawa sarkastik. "Kau jangan membual Junsu-yah"

"HYUNG AKU TIDAK MENGADA-ADA" Junsu mulai kesal pada Jaejoong. Junsu tidak menyangka hyung nya akan sekeras kepala ini.

Jaejoong beranjak dari sofa dan masuk kedalam kamarnya kemudian mengunci dirinya dikamar. Changmin terlelap diatas ranjangnya. Jaejoong memeluk tubuh kecil Changmin. Biasanya dengan seperti ini hatinya akan sedikit lebih tenang. Aroma tubuh Changmin sangat menenangkan.

Pikiran Jaejoong bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. Dalam pikirannya dia membenci Yunho dan tidak ingin menemui namja tampan itu. Tapi dalam hatinya Jaejoong masih peduli pada namja yang sampai saat ini masih suaminya. Saat-saat seperti ini air mata Jaejoong mudah sekali mengalir. Jaejoong berdiri dan membuka pintu lemarinya. Kotak dari Yunho pasti tersimpan rapat didalam lemari. Dengan ragu Jaejoong membuka kotak tersebut. Sebuah DVD.

Namja cantik itu berjalan mendekati sebuah DVD player yang tersambung dengan televisi dikamarnya. Perlahan Jaejoong menyalakannya. Kemudian ia memangku tubuh Changmin dan memeluknya.

_**Yunho duduk disebuah sofa merah. Tangannya menggeggam selembar kertas putih.**_

_**On a cold winter day,**____**  
**__**God has sent an angel on earth for one person**____**  
**__**After a long time passed,**____**  
**__**That angel who has given so much love,**____**  
**__**Had been hurt and shed tears**____**  
**__**But the angel still smiled at me**____****_

_**After we loved and were separated for a bit**____**  
**__**This is the angel's first birthday**____**  
**__**I can't be next to you but**____**  
**__**Happy birthday, happy birthday**____**  
**__**I thank the one who made you be born**____**  
**__**Once again, happy birthday **__****_

_**Happy Birthday**____**  
**__**I love you so much**_

_**(Original song by Kang Baekho – Happy birthday)**_

_**Yunho menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suara bergetar.**_

"_**Changmin-ah, appa benar-benar mencintaimu. Appa harap suatu saat kita dapat bertemu. Jaga umma untuk appa, ne?" Yunho tersenyum lembut. "Dan untuk Joongie, terima kasih kau memberikan aku satu kebahagiaan lagi. Aku mencintaimu selamanya. Percayalah" Kemudian video tersebut benar-benar selesai.**_

Jaejoong tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Bahkan Changmin ikut terbangun karena tubuh Jaejoong bergetar ditengah tangisannya. Changmin memeluk tubuh ummanya. Namja itu tak mengerti apa yag terjadi tapi ia dapat merasakan ummanya sedih.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. "Jaejoong-hyung aku harap kau mau menemui Yunho-hyung. Aku tak mau hyung menyesal"

oOOo

Yoochun tertunduk didepan kamar dimana Yunho dirawat. Sahabatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Bahkan saat ini Yunho bernafas dengan bantuan alat-alat kedokteran. Selama Yoochun mengenal Yunho lebih dari 10 tahun, Yunho tidak pernah se hancur ini. Disamping Yoochun, Junsu memeluknya erat untuk menenangkan Yoochun.

Menurut penjelasan dokter, Yunho ada dalam tekanan diluar kesadarannya. Tekanan itu yang memperlambat pemulihan Yunho. Yunho tidak ingin terbangun.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Junsu. Junsu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya barusan.

"Hyung? Kau datang?" Junsu membulatkan matanya melihat Jaejoong datang bersama Changmin dalam dekapannya. Cepat-cepat Junsu mengambil Changmin dari tangan Jaejoong. "Masuklah joongie, Yunho menunggu mu" kali ini Yoochun yang mengangkat suaranya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong membuka pintu ber cat putih tersebut. Yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh pendengarannya adalah suara pendeteksi denyut jantung. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Yunho yang dulu selalu melindunginya saat ini terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"Y-yun aku datang" ucap Jaejoong setelah mendekatkan dirinya ke ranjang Yunho. "Kau jangan besar kepala. A-aku kesini karena aku masih mempunyai hati. Aku masih punya perasaan. Bukan berarti aku masih m-mencintaimu" Hati Jaejoong berdenyut sakit karena ucapannya sendiri.

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir deras. Hatinya menolak ucapannya. Perlahan Jaejoong mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yunho. "Yun, kalau kau sadar aku akan mengizinkan Changmin bertemu dengan appa-nya. Sadarlah. Changmin membutuhkanmu" suara Jaejoong tersendat-sendat. Tanpa disangka Yunho merespon ucapan Jaejoong. Mata Yunho meneteskan air mata sekali. Dengan lembut Jaejoong mengusapnya.

oOOo

_**4 years later...**_

"Appa!"

4 tahun kemudian Changmin tumbuh menjadi namja kecil yang aktif. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi, melebihi tinggi anak seumurnya. Changmin juga tumbuh menjadi sangat cerdas.

"Minnie, jangan berlarian. Baju mu berantakan" seorang namja cantik menggendong Changmin dan membenahi letak dasi Changmin yang miring. Jas hitam Changmin pun sedikit terkena noda.

"Ne, umma. Mianhae" Changmin menangkup wajah ummanya. Kim, ani Jung Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tersenyum melihat tingkah manis anaknya.

Jaejoong mendekati namja tampan yang duduk di kursi rodanya. Kemudian ia merapikan rambut namja tampan tadi yang sempat tertiup angin sebelum memasuki gedung pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu.

Namja tampan yang duduk diatas kursi roda itu adalah Jung Yunho. Suaminya. 5 bulan yang lalu Yunho terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Jaejoong selalu mendampingi Yunho dimasa-masa sulitnya dengan sabar. Saat ini pun Jaejoong tetap sabar. Yunho lumpuh karena koma terlalu lama. Bahkan untuk berbicara saja Yunho kesulitan. Mungkin ini balasan dari kesalahan Yunho dimasa lalu.

Jaejoong telah memaafkan Yunho. Melupakan semuanya. Jika sampai mati pun ia masih membenci Yunho itu akan percuma menurutnya. Semua manusia bisa berbuat kesalahan dan Jaejoong menerima kesalahan Yunho. Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho.

"Umma ayo temui Junsu ahjumma" Changmin menarik ujung Jas Jaejoong yang tengah mengusap rambut appanya.

"Ne, kajja" Jaejoong mendorong kursi roda Yunho. Changmin berjalan disebelah kursi roda dan tangannya menggeggam tangan appa-nya. Yunho hanya dapat tersenyum.

Dari jauh Jaejoong melihat Go Ahra bersama suami dan satu yeoja kecil seumuran Changmin yang rambutnya diikat dua. Sedikit hatinya terasa perih. Kemudian Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yunho yang sedang duduk terdiam. Karena hanya itu yang bisa Yunho lakukan. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium puncak kepala Yunho. "Saranghae" Bisiknya pelan.

-FIN-

Ciee endingnya gak jelas wkwkwk makasihh buat para reader yang mau ngereview. Saya terharu dan merasa dihargai. Gomawo *ciumin atuatu*

Maaf kalo yang ini mengecewakan kapan-kapan saya akan berusaha bikin yang lebih baik! FIGHTING!


End file.
